


Doodles

by Creative_Zerox



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Zerox/pseuds/Creative_Zerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got bored.<br/>I wrote a small one shot. ( And I mean SMALL )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodles

‘I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you.’ Hiccup had been singing that one line all day. Well, all month. Ever since the new student transferred from Norway, all he could think about was his white hair, his blue eyes, and his beautifully pale skin. Hiccup was casually doodling the Norwegian boys face, for the one hundredth time.  
“That’s cute. Who is it?” Hiccup snapped out of his daze as he heard someone speak. He looked up and saw the same face he had been drawing.  
“Uhhmmm… I-I-It’s meant to-tuh-to be you…” Hiccup stuttered as his face began to turn red.  
“You looked better when you weren’t impersonating a tomato.” The Norwegian boy stated and chuckled, “ I’m Jack.”  
“Uuhmmm… Hiccup…”  
“Nice to meet you.” Jack smiled warmly.


End file.
